wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Rewards For Justice
Rewards For Justice is a program managed by the U.S. State Department to identify cash rewards for information leading to arrest or elimination of the top 25 terrorist enemies of the United States of America. Organization and Jainal Antel Sali, Jr., leaders of the Filipino militant group Abu Sayyaf.]] Rewards for Justice Program (RFJ) is the counterterrorism rewards program of the U.S. Department of State's Diplomatic Security Service. The Secretary of State is currently offering rewards for information that prevents or favorably resolves acts of international terrorism against U.S. persons or property worldwide. Rewards also may be paid for information leading to the arrest or conviction of terrorists attempting, committing, conspiring to commit, or aiding and abetting in the commission of such acts. The Rewards for Justice Program has paid more than $125 million for information that prevented international terrorist attacks or helped bring to justice those involved in prior acts. These groups have committed such notorious and infamous acts to be labeled a terrorist organization and have substantial rewards posted on the heads of the leaders thru US State Department's Rewards For Justice (very telling for a diplomatic organization that is normally focused on the peaceable diplomatic relations between countries). Besides coordinating security for embassies and consulates, this is the only police activity that the SOS is directly leads. Note how all 25 wanted criminals here represent a wide range of the most violent organizations in the world today and all seem to share the common goal of the full implementation of an Islamic Caliphate and a pure, fundamentalist version of Sharia Law that would pre-empt all democratic systems found in place today. These people head organizations seeking to implement Sharia Law around the world through any means possible. They are also very active in the online recruitment and radicalization of followers and lone-wolf supporters. History The program was established by the 1984 Act to Combat International Terrorism (Public Law 98-533), and it is administered by the State Department's Bureau of Diplomatic Security. The Director of the Diplomatic Security Service chairs an interagency committee which reviews reward candidates and then recommends rewards to the Secretary of State. The committee includes members from the staff of the White House National Security Council, Central Intelligence Agency, Department of Justice, Department of Defense, Department of Homeland Security, Department of the Treasury, and the U.S. State Department. Top 25 Terrorists Current listing of the top 25 wanted jihadists: # Abu Bakr al-Baghdadi ($25MM) - Senior Leader of the Islamic State. # Ayman al-Zawahiri ($25MM) - Current Senior Leader of Al Qaeda terror group and former leader of the Egyptian Islamic Jihad. Led planning of the US Embassy bombings in Kenya and Tanzania, bombing off USS Cole and 9/11 Attacks. # Sirajuddin Haqqani ($10MM) - Leader of the Haqqani Network, based in Pakistan that has conducted numberous attacks into Afghanistan specifically targeting US and Canadian forces. # Hafiz Mohammad Saeed ($10MM) - Leader of the 2008 Mumbai killing 166 people includeing six Americans. Leader of the Lashkar-e-Tayyiba terror group based in Pakistan. Mosted wanted individual in India. # Yasin al-Suri ($10MM) - Leader of Al-Queda's Iran branch, and coordinates movement of jihad recruits, weapons, money and supplies across the Middle East from a safe haven in Iran. # Abubakar Shekau ($7MM) - Leader of Boko Haram, a major violent jihadists group based in Northern Nigerian and self-claimed province of Islamic State caliphate. # Ubaidah (Direye)] ($6MM) -Leader of al-Shabaab in Somalia, which claims to be a branch of Al Qaeda's worldwide global jihad. # Abdullah Ahmed Abdullah ($5MM) - wanted for his role on behalf of Al Qaeda in the August 7, 1998 twin bombings of the U.S. embassies in Dar es Salaam, Tanzania and Nairobi, Kenya, killing over 226 and wounding nearly 5,000. # Saif al-Adel ($5MM) - Saif al-Adel is believed to be a high-ranking member of the al-Qaida organization and also wanted for the 1998 US Embassy twin bombings. # Hassan Afgooye ($5MM) - oversees a complex financial network to support terror activities of al-Shabaab's global jihad. # Ali Atwa ($5MM) - wanted participant of the 1985 TWA 847 hijacking, resulting in deaths of many passengers and crew, a jihadist attack conducted by the Lebanese based terror group Hizballah. # Ibrahim Hassan Tali al-Asiri ($5MM) - Al Qaeda bomb-maker based in Saudi Arabia wanted for bomb attacks on several Middle East flights and an assassination attempt targeting the Saudi royal family. # Jamal Mohammad al-Badawi ($5MM) - wanted for Al Qaeda attack on the USS Cole in 2000 that caused the deaths of 17 American sailors. # Ali Sayyid Muhamed Mustafa al-Bakri ($5MM) - Al Qaeda explosives and chemical weapons expert. # Ibrahim al-Banna ($5MM) - a member of Al Qaeda in the Arabian Peninsula’s (AQAP) leadership and has served as the group’s chief of security. Former Terrorists These were on the list but have since been neutralized: # Gulmurod Khalimov - Islamic State senior member and recruiter - Former Tajikistan special ops colonel with US Special Forces training. Calls frequently and publicly for violent acts against Americans. References * Rewards for Justice Program - Wikipedia External links * Official Website * Bureau of Diplomatic Security description * Factsheet (August 15, 2002) from the U.S. Department of State * Diplomatic Security Service announces $5 million dollar reward * Briefing of USG efforts to disrupt and dismantle Tehrik-e Taliban Pakistan (TTP) * DSS REWARDS FOR JUSTICE - Millions of dollars available for information leading to the capture of Terrorists * U.S. Diplomatic Security الأمن الدبلوماسي Category:1984 establishments in the United States Category:Bureau of Diplomatic Security Category:Counter-terrorism Category:Counter-terrorism in the United States